The Final Battle
by Light1172
Summary: In which Frederick falls in love and his whole world crumbles. Original Timeline. FrederickxRobin.


This was it. The final battle was here. Frederick searched himself for any hesitation or doubt and found none. He would fight with his all against Validar. His lord, his love, his friends and surviving family depended on him. A moment of sadness passed and Frederick knew that this day was fate. They would fight and succeed with their goal or die trying.

The wall went up unexpectedly. It was a coward's move that was frowned upon in almost any situation... Any situation in any country except Plegia it seemed.

The wall was a black and purple mesh, a hideous thing, Frederick noted absently, though he wasn't one that kept up with pretty things. His gaze was focused through the see through barrier on his wife. His love, the one woman that always knew what to say and what to do was away from him. Frederick couldn't protect her. All Frederick could do was pray for her safety and that his lord, Chrom, would keep her near. They would protect each other. They had to. Frederick couldn't protect either of them and his throat closed at that thought.

* * *

There was a time when Frederick was ready to step aside to let Chrom and the lovely tactician be together. It was his job as a knight to support his lord. If Chrom and Robin wanted to be together then Frederick wouldn't stand in their way. There was chemistry, secret glances, and the time they spent together was their happiest hours, or so it seemed to Frederick.

Then Chrom announced his engagement to Sumia. Frederick was in shock. His eyes searched out Robin's and he saw her stiff posture and uneasy smile. Robin loved Chrom, Frederick knew this, so why did Chrom smile for Sumia? Why did he wish to marry anyone other than his brilliant tactician? Sumia was kind and loving, a perfect lady. She would make an excellent queen. Still, so would Robin.

The knight should be happy for Chrom's engagement. Frederick knew all this, but his eyes still lingered on Robin's fake smile and sad eyes. The brunette deserved to be blessed with the love and laughter that Chrom should have offered to her. Frederick's heart broke for this woman who had shaken up his world so quickly. She would never know his feelings, Frederick told himself, not while she loved Chrom. He vowed that he would take the secret of his love to his grave if need be.

…

…

Chrom, the leader of the Shepherds, was Frederick's duty. The job of protecting the blue haired man came from Exalt Emmeryn and Frederick had taken on the role almost nine years ago to the day. He cared for Chrom, almost to the extreme, but Frederick knew he would never forgive himself if Chrom was seriously hurt.

Chrom and Lissa were the two that Frederick had dedicated himself to for so long that he doubted he would ever find a woman to marry. Women wanted someone strong, dedicated to them, loving, and dutiful husbands. Frederick had always put the Ylissean royalty first. That was his duty. Changes occurred when they found Robin in the field that day.

…

…

She was a stranger. Wearing Plegian colors on her robe and that mark on her hand… She wasn't to be trusted. Claiming she had no memory but knowing Lord Chrom's name had been an insult to him. How dare she claim that she couldn't remember a thing?! Did she think them stupid? Memory loss indeed… no, she was nothing but a Plegian spy and Frederick the Wary wouldn't put any faith in her.

And then she helped them in the town. And then again with the Risen. And when the assassins came to kill Exalt Emmeryn, Robin was the first to jump into the fight, and when a murderer got past the front lines Robin stopped him outside of Exalt Emmeryn's room. She was injured very badly in the process and was bedridden for over a week.

He didn't fully trust her, but somewhere along the way he started to fall for her.

…

…

Robin was beautiful. She was kind and outgoing and always trying to be helpful. She had silky brown hair and brown eyes that expressed her excitement, her joy, her sorrow… He hadn't trusted her at first, but she won him over, just as she won the rest of the Shepherd's over. Robin's interactions with everyone seemed so natural, but with him she seemed a bit on edge. He knew it was because he didn't trust her in the beginning and so he set about trying to make her comfortable in his own quiet way.

And then things changed. He and Robin started to talk more outside of meetings. Robin threw herself into his rigorous training program (to forget Chrom, Frederick was sure) and he asked her for advice on some things. And he fell more in love with her as the days passed. One day when they were out walking Frederick gathered his courage.

"Robin?" He had asked. "Do you still love Lord Chrom?"

Robin's response had almost been comical. Her eyes went wide, she started stuttering, and she tripped over her own feet. Frederick reached out and steadied her. When Robin was calmer and more in control of herself she asked, "Why do you think I love him?"

"Your eyes. When he announced his engagement your eyes were so pained, and your posture was so tense. You tried to smile but you didn't fool me."

Frederick's heart beat painfully and any hope he had crashed to nothing. Her shock and stuttering and tripping had been enough of an answer. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me Robin, I was out of line."

"No, I just… wasn't expecting that question." Robin considered Frederick for a moment before answering it. "I am not in love with Chrom. I was at one point, but not anymore."

Frederick's heart thumped again. The stoic knight could barely think straight. His hope rose. "Is there anyone else for you?"

"...Yes." Robin's voice was quiet and her eyes didn't meet his. "I didn't dare hope that he returned my feelings until today."

"Robin, look at me." Frederick said as quietly as she had spoken. "Look at me, please."

Robin slowly lifted her gaze to meet his. Frederick saw how vulnerable her words had made her. He saw the fear of rejection and the hope that he returned her feelings. In that moment, Frederick knew that somehow he had succeeded in capturing Robin's heart.

They had wandered far from the barracks of Ylisse's military and now Frederick pulled Robin into a side street away from the public eye. He pulled her close and kissed her. He was gentle and tender, conveying all the love he could in that kiss. And gods, she kissed back.

When their lips finally parted his hands remained on her hips and her hands remained around his neck. Robin's fingers played with his hair that hung partway down his neck. Frederick tried not to shiver in response.

"Marry me." Frederick breathed. "Marry me, Robin, marry me and make me the happiest man in Ylisse."

"Yes." Robin whispered. She pulled him down for another kiss.

…

…

Their wedding was a small affair with only the Shepherds and a few others attending. Robin was stunning in her long white dress and Frederick's breath escaped him. Their vows were simply but meaningful. The food was delicious and Frederick and Robin danced for nearly the whole evening.

When they went off to spend their first night as husband and wife Frederick couldn't help but pray that things remained this good forever.

* * *

But things couldn't remain perfect forever. The final battle started and Frederick fought for all he was worth. And then the barrier went down and Frederick turned to run to Chrom and his wife, but something was amiss. Validar was down. Then suddenly a bright light and laughter, and some sort of spirit was flying at Frederick's Lord and Robin, ever vigilant, pushed the Exalt out of the way and took the blow for herself. Frederick swayed. He tried to call out to her but his voice wasn't working properly.

Robin's hand lit with lightning and she shoved it into Chrom. Frederick felt his world crumbling as his Lord collapsed.

"Milord! Robin! Please, please…" He skidded into place to hold the dying Chrom as he looked at his wife standing at the altar, chanting, chanting, until she glowed with inhuman power.

"ROBIN!" Frederick screamed with grief as the land began to shake beneath him. He cursed his gods, he screamed in anguish, as Robin took the shape of the Fell Dragon. Lissa who fell in battle not an hour earlier, Chrom killed by Robin, and Robin, his love, changed into the Fell Dragon... Everything Frederick had lived for was gone. Everything was gone and Frederick didn't move even as the ground cracked underneath him.

* * *

**Heyyy guys. I found this on my Google Drive account and I had written it ages ago when the FE Awakening had first come out. Leave me a review please, it means the world to me, and I really hope you enjoyed this! Thank you so very much for reading! -Light1172**


End file.
